eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 02 - Kids Are Allright
=→ Chapter 03 - Holidays In The Sun= Overview Second Lieutentant Dominic Sorel reacts to the actions of the Nirvash and works to release a particular prisoner. Renton tries to settle into life on the Gekko-Go. After a short series of mishaps, Renton's confidence and aptitude is tested out in the air. Synopsis The military reviews reports of the attack in Bellforest. Second Lieutenant Dominic Sorel is introduced and reports the Nirvash, which was stolen by Holland's rebel crew, the Gekkostate, was the origin of the Seven Swell Phenomenon. Renton laments on his mistaken impression of Gekkostate. As the new crewmember, he has escaped his mundane life at home but he is stuck with performing numerous chores for the famous crew, such as laundry, cooking, and maintenance. He finds relief in being able to see Eureka. He finds her odd but he still likes her. His attempts to get close however are ever thwarted by her kids, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. Dominic is then seen requesting the release of a certain imprisoned man. The officer however claims the prisoner is responsible for the current situation. Back on the Gekko-Go, Matthieu teases Renton by falsely claiming that Eureka is 30-years-old. Hilda chastises him for lying and says Renton will learn about the kids sooner or later. Matthieu only wants to enjoy the time he has to tease Renton and notes someone in particular is responsible for that. Holland then wanders to the LFO garage to find Maeter watching Eureka talk to the Nirvash. He says that Eureka is very special compared to normal people; she can hear the heart of the machines. Holland then reminds her that she has to tend to her kids. They converse shortly about Renton's importance for the awakening of the Nirvash and his lack of confidence. The Nirvash encounters an emergency, where their CIF, Compac Interference System, stealth has been disabled. Linck snatched an important wire and used it to attack Renton for fun. Holland decides to send Eureka and Renton out on the Nirvash as decoys, even though fixing the cable would only take a moment. Second-lieutenant Dominic responds to the patrol alerts and orders the capture of the Nirvash, ignoring the Gekko-Go. Thus, military patrols increase and attack while Renton tries to do his part. They are chased into a valley with little to no Trapar to ride on. Renton contacts Holland, who casually tells him of a recent earthquake, and that Trapar should be present close to the ground. Holland acts casually, but he has put Renton in this situation to test his confidence and capabilities. While Renton hesitates, Eureka encourages him, and together they travel low enough until Renton sees the Trapar. He pulls off Holland's Cut-Back Drop Turn. The watching crew reacts in surprise. Shortly later, Renton is ecstatic and thanks Eureka for her support, but he is not used to the ride and vomits from motion sickness. Dominic is then seen having coffee with the prisoner mentioned previously. The prisoner expresses his disappointment in Dominic for letting the Nirvash go, but believes more is to come. His cell is filled with stacks upon stacks of books and he believes it his time for him to begin his move. Trivia *In the anime, Renton vomits in the cockpit during flight practice, which earns him teasing from the crew, especially the kids. *In the anime, when the wire for the CIF was disabled by the kids for a prank, the Gekko was unable to detect KLFs that were attacking it, leading Renton to take the kids on the Nirvash (initially to cheer them up) but got caught in a dangerous situation. Category:Eureka Seven